


Luck

by Jamento



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel Universe - Fandom, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamento/pseuds/Jamento
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter knew that if Lady Luck came strolling by, the chances of her looking his way were nonexistent, he had expected it by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to try a multichapter story. Don't know if I'll be updating it regularly, but who knows. In the mean time, enjoy!

Peter knew that if Lady Luck came strolling by, the chances of her looking his way were nonexistent, he had expected it by now. So when he was faced with the situation of being stuck in a burning building, with green goblin unconscious beside him, a huge crowd surrounding the said burning building, and the ashes of what was left of his mask in his hand. He really shouldn't have been surprised.

"Calm yourself, spidey. You can't do anything if you start panicking," Spidey instructed himself while pacing back and forth, panicking. 

He needed to think of a plan that will allow him to have enough web fluid to tie up the goblin and swing home. He had left his bus change in his other tights. 

After a while he had then decided that the only way out was to wrap a bubble of web fluid around his head and go all mysterio, might not be his best plan and it will hurt his pride but a panicking Peter was not a smart Peter. 

The plan was simple and Spiderman did not plan on having anymore casualties. That is why when footsteps were quickly coming his way, he couldn't do anything but stand there like an idiot and curse his plan for being bad. 

"Don't worry I'm here to he-!" And there it was, another casualty. Great. 

And who it be, but non other than the famous Johnny Storm! Peter would have probably cursed the cosmos, if he was a functioning human.

"Woah," Johnny breathed out eyes large and incredulous, not even aware of what's going on anymore around him, from what Peter could tell. It wasn't as if he was in any better state, not even trying to hide his face.

After a while of the two just standing there, a wooden beam fell from the ceiling, crashing and sending hazardous fire sparks into the small room, brining everyone back to consciousness. Everyone except for the green goblin, of course.

"I can't go out there," Spiderman blurted out.

"Yea cause being burned alive is way better than having your secret identity revealed." Johnny replied, and Peter really didn't need the sarcastic remark right now, or Johnny here at all for matter of fact. 

Due to the way things were going, Peter decided to change the plan a bit. And yes, he did deemed using the last of his web fluid to shut Johnny up a good and beneficial plan. Unfortunately, Johnny unlit himself and left the room. After his second plan failed Pete decided, as plan c, to make other use of the last of his webbing and tie up the green goblin and toss him out the window on a web line for the police to grab hold of. Which did not end in complete failure or leave a bitter taste in Peter's mouth for once. 

Going fourth once more with plan a'ish for a second time, another casualty arose.

"Well so much for cosplaying mysterio," Pete mumbled as he tried using his webbing again and was only able to get a few liquid drops at best.

"Hey spidey! Here you go." Johnny came up to him, in all his smugness glory, handing Spiderman what looked like a badly punned cartooned t-shirt. When Peter raised a skeptical eyebrow, Johnny sighed in frustration before yanking the shirt from his hands and pulling it over Peters head and tying the sleeves together so it would stay in place. 

"And the Bombastic Bag-Man returns! T-shirt edition." Johnny beamed, probably a bit too pleased with himself, if Pete had anything to say about it. Which he had, and was about to, before he felt a hand pulling him forward. 

"Now let's get a move on, I'm sure nobody wants Spiderman to have been defeated by that weirdo, much less a fire." And within seconds Peters feet weren't on the ground and strong hands were keeping him from falling. 

Throughout the ride Johnny was silent, and Peter didn't want to ruin one of the few occasions that he was and stayed quiet as well. The sound of sirens and the large crowed dissipated, but the warmth only fire could bring never left Peters skin. 

Johnny didn't give him any warning that he was dropping him, but he had his spider senses so Peter decided he will let it slide this time. It wasn't that Peter was going soft, it's just, Johnny did just save his life. So it's okay this time. Not knowing if Johnny had left or not, Peter decided of thanking him. Johnny wouldn't allow such a rare moment to pass without pestering Spiderman relentlessly, and thus was Peter's best bet for any conversation.

"Well..." Just as he began, Johnny decided it was time to start tugging at the t-shirt covering Peter's head.

"Hey! Hey stop!" Pete yelled slapping Johnny hands out of the way. No wonder the ride was so nice and peaceful; Johnny had been plotting.

"Aw, come on!" Johnny whined, "not only did I save your live, but also your identity! Don't I deserve to know who you are?" When all Johnny was given was the t-shirt covered face starring back at him and crossed arms, he sighed exasperatedly and sat down at the edge of the building with his head in his hands. 

After Pete realized Johnny wasn't in front of him anymore, which took him longer then he'd like to admit, he peaked out from under the shirt and moved to sit next to him on the ledge of the building. Johnny shrugged the hand Pete put on his shoulder and mumbled, "it's not fair, you know who I am." 

"Johnny, everyone knows who you are." Pete deadpanned.

"Can I at least know your name?" Johnny asked, voice all hopeful and Pete was too tired to put up much of a fight, he just wanted to go home and have a warm cup of milk while he tended to his wounds.

"Only if you help me with something else." Just because he was tired didn't mean he couldn't milk something for all its worth. Pun, as always, intended.

"Yea! Sure, what is it?" the enthusiasm in Johnny's voice was not even trying to be subtle.

Thinking of how to exactly say his request, Peter began regretting ever brining it up. After a long sigh, he began explaining to Johnny that his street clothes were in a spiderweb bag thing, in one of New York's many alleys. And since Petes vision is blocked by the shirt wrapped around his head, he will need Johnny's help getting there.

And if that wasn't embarrassing enough, Johnny had the nerve to sound sympathetic while he patted Peter's shoulder, replying, "just tell me the where, bud." 

Once they reached the strip of concrete between the two semi tall buildings, Pete pulled off the t-shirt and grabbed the web backpack filled with his clothes, tossing it over his shoulder. He turned around to face Johnny holding out his hand. And when Johnny shook it, smiling though a bit confused, Peter said,"Well Johnny storm, the names Peter Parker." 

Johnny's smile widened dramatically as he pulled Pete in for a hug. 

And there he was signing his name off to the devil, because really how else was this going to end.


End file.
